


69-ish

by mariesondetre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre
Summary: Dean doesn't like 69...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small ficlet

Dean has never been picky about sexual practices – he likes almost everything, depending on the person with whom he does it. There’s however one thing he’s never gotten the fuss about: sixty-nine. Actually, not only does he not get it, but he outright dislikes it. He likes oral, given or received, with guys or ladies, quite alright – okay, maybe a little more than alright – but giving and receiving at the same time somehow prevents him from enjoying both. So when, at the beginning of their relationship, Cas wanted to try everything – and he’d been very adamant about that: “I want to try _everyting_ with you, Dean” – well, Dean thought that he could very well try it at least once. After all, it’s Cas, the love of his life, so maybe it would be different with him? Because almost everything is different with him. Good different.

But when they actually do it, everything unravels as usual: the angle is all wrong, and when he’s on top he cannot support himself on his arms while trying to concentrate on both what he’s supposed to be doing and the sensations, and they try to switch but the angle is even more wrong and he can’t breathe properly and if it goes on like this he’s going to go soft pretty quickly because this is just too much logistics, goddammit. Cas gets how Dean feels after a few minutes and he doesn’t push; instead, he flips on the bed, covers Dean’s body with his own and kisses him slow and wet until Dean squirms again under him, and takes them both in hand like Dean likes so much. Later, he agrees that it wasn’t their best experiment and they should put it aside.

A few weeks later, Dean is reading in bed, naked under the sheet because it’s summer and he’s comfortable like that, knowing that Cas is coming to bed soon, fresh from the shower. When Cas comes in the room and drops his bathrobe, he’s naked too, and Dean stares. Cas doesn’t mind and Dean loves to be able to watch him like that, relaxed, beautiful. He doesn’t only lust after Cas’ body – he does –, but the sight of it lights something in him, both fierce and soothing; love. After all those years, he never thinks about this body as something else than Cas’. Jimmy is like a deceased brother-in-law he would have known briefly.

Cas comes to the bed, pulls the bedding off Dean and, without a word, climbs in bed with his feet at the headboard.

“Uh, Cas? What are you doing? You know that’s not…”

“I don’t really feel like having sex tonight, Dean, but I’d like to try something.” 

Dean likes how matter-of-fact Cas is about his desires, and he likes to give him what he wants even more. So he just lets Cas manhandle him until they’re lying on their side, facing each other upside down, with their head on the other’s bent knee. It’s weird at first – Dean’s face is inches from Cas’ junk and vice versa, so it does feel a bit like sixty-nining, without the oppressive feeling of sensory overload. 

They look into each other’s eyes, not feeling the need to speak. Cas strokes Dean’s thigh, his ribs, his belly. They watch each other on a different angle than they’re used to; they notice beauty spots and hairs they’d never paid attention to. It’s chaste and intimate, calm. After a while, Dean’s eyes flutter shut, his breathing slows. Cas rights himself in the bed, circles Dean into his arms, and pulls the sheet on them both. They sleep.


End file.
